wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Vandesdelca Musto Fende
Vandesdelca Musto Fende (ヴァンデスデルカ・ムスト・フェンデ Vandesuderuka Musuto Fende?), is the Commandant of the Oracle Knights within the Order of Lorelei, the Konoha Republic and the Galactic Eggman Empire, serving as the commander of the God-Generals, who were the trusted servants of the Galactic Eggman Empire. He is also Luke's sword instructor and mentor. In the Ancient Ispanian language, his birth name means "The One Who Would Seize Glory" (栄光を掴む者 Eikou wo Tsukamusha?). He is one of the characters in Mega Man ZX Shippuden. Background Pre-Mega Man ZX Shippuden Van was born in N.D. 1990 on the island of Hod, son of Lord Fende and Farmyriarica Satis Fende. When Van was young and his mother was pregnant with his sister, Tear Grants, Van was one the brave soldiers of the Mushroom Kingdom who fought for his land of his birth during the Third Pescan War. During the Fourth Pescan War, Hod was completely destroyed by Usui Sadamitsu the Eight Headed Serpent. Van was able to survive Hod's destruction, alongside his mother and unborn sister, by singing a Fonic Hymn. He fell to the Qliphoth, where he eventually reached Yulia City, and was later adopted with his sister by Teodoro Grants. Van later discovered this fate was predicted in Yulia Jue's Score, which ignited his hatred of it and sparked his attempts to overthrow it. Since the creation of replicas was not predicted in the Score, and thus, they were not bound by it. His goal became to replicate the world and everything in it, destroying all originals. To do this, Van knew he had to obtain a position of power to gather followers who shared his ambition. He joined the Order of Lorelei, the organization that ensures that the world follows the Score. While rising in the ranks of the organization, he presented himself to be older than he actually was so that people would be more likely to look up to him, rather than be jealous of his high rank. He gathered others who held the potential for the same hatred of the Score that he had, installing them as the leaders of various units within the Oracle Knights, the military arm of the Order of Lorelei, designating them as the God-Generals. When Asch was still known as Luke, he had gained a lot of trust in Van, and he agreed to run away to Daath with him one day. At some point, before the Grand Civil War ends, Momoshiki Palpatine kidnapped Asch and had him replicated, claiming to Asch's parents that the replica was the real Luke so that he would take Asch's place. Van needed Asch for his hyperresonance, as it could be used to destroy all the Sephiroth Trees, which held the surface above the Qliphoth. The new Luke was to die in Asch's place at Akzeriuth, which is something that never happened. Trivia *During the final battle against Van, after Tear begins singing the Grand Fonic Hymn, not only does the background music change to Tear's song, but Luke and his party seem to become invincible against Van, making it impossible for the party to be killed after Tear begins singing. However, this takes place after Van's normal HP is reduced to 0 and once Tear's song ends, Luke immediately unleashes Radiant Howl to end the fight. Also, this part of the battle only takes place if Luke and Tear are fighting Van. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Deceased Characters